Illusionary Night
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A short story about an OC gijinka for Darkrai and Gold. Gold finds a girl on the top of Olivine lighthouse and saves her from her suicide attempt. He thinks he did something right...but did her REALLY? (My OC has the eye color of bright silver like the color on Darkrai, and dark red hair like some spots on Darkrai, explaining my gijinka perfectly as Darkrai.)


A short Pokemon story for my original character and another character from Pokemon. You'll notice who the character is once you notice the attitude. Based off of (東方 [Piano] Illusionary Night ~ Ghostly Eyes 『2』) on YouTube. Enjoy.

* * *

The girl sat atop the lighthouse, watching the peak of the sun raise itself above the horizon. As it's light touched her hand, she smiled softly and stood on the railing she sat on. She had practically lived in the small town of Olivine. It's spectacular view of the ocean almost pained her to leave without notice, but this is her duty as the Protector of Olivine City.

She hadn't told anyone of this cruel fate that Arceus had bestowed upon her, but she knew that it was indeed her fate, and she did not attempt to escape it. Now, all she hoped for is that the cool breeze off of the ocean would greet her in a pleasant melody of high and low against the strings of the leaves.

All she wanted was a pleasant farewell, so that she would never be found again. All she wanted was a happy ending for her illusionary family who smiled at her like she was a part of them. In reality, without these cruel fates that everyone is given, she would have been a part of those lovely people, but she knew she wasn't.

All she needed was a person to call her their friend, and someone to love her even if she didn't have her cruel abilities. All she wanted was that person, but as the sun began rise, she took a breath with a small tear rolling down her cheek, falling off her chin.

She knew that this life of the living would bring her nothing but pain and suffering to those around her. So, might as well escape by suicide attempts. The girl opened her eyes that glowed a sickeningly devilish shade of crimson, and the little sunlight bounced off her long silver hair as her hair was gently tossed by the sea breeze.

In fact, she was so indulged in the moment that she hadn't noticed a boy approaching the lighthouse on which she stood.

The boy raced down the dirt roads on his Bicycle with a wide grin. "I love riding my Bike! Arceus, this is awesome!" He rode towards the next gym as sand began to replace dirt, and the wind that rushed past his ears replaced with the sounds of the tides hitting against the shoreline. "I can't wait to get to Olivine!"

He parked his bike, and it folded in on itself for easy handling. "Arceus, who can't love that? That's so cool!" See, he looked on the bright side of things unless something extremely bad had happened with Silver or Crystal. Some would say he's the typical teenager, and others would say he's overly optimistic, but I say he's just being Gold.

**"I'll beat you, Gold. I'll get all the badges and beat the Elite four before you." **Is what Gold thought Silver had said a few weeks ago, but he wasn't entirely listening because he was 'preoccupied' or whatever he was doing. It was a few weeks ago, you expect him to remember? Anyway, Gold hadn't seen Silver since, and he was determined to get the next badge.

When Gold ran into Olivine, the view of the ocean tugged him in. It was just daybreak and Gold had always been an early riser since he was little. He really doesn't know why, but the late night/early morning excites him because it 'marks the beginning of a new adventure', directly from him.

The breeze from the ocean played against the leaves in what anyone would've thought in a normal fashion, but Gold knew better from having Aibo as a partner. The wind played against the leaves in a 'farewell' fashion. Was somebody about to die? He wondered as he looked around. When he found no one but himself on ground level, he looked up at the lighthouse.

There was somebody standing on the railing! "Hey! Down here~!" Gold called, but he didn't get anything in response from the person. He hadn't gotten a word, but he had gotten a look of surprise. The person was a girl as far as Gold could tell, and when light streamed form over the ocean in abundance, her crimson eyes hardened to stone as she faced forward again.

"Hey, little lady! What'chu doing up there?! Come down! You might get hurt!" But, Gold's warning were ignored since she knew she'd get hurt. Very, very, very hurt. If not death by pneumonia, death by lack of air. Either way, she'd die slowly.

The lady's waist length silver hair flowed gently behind her as Gold saw her close her eyes, and turn around so that her back faced the sun. Gold saw her take one last breath, and her body control seemed to shut down as she fell backwards.

Gold's eyes widened as he dashed after her. Gold barely caught her before she hit the ground, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at her and her eyes were closed and every 5 seconds, her chest rose as if she was barely alive.

Gold knew he wouldn't get help for at least 2 hours, so he sat down on the sand, and laid her head on his lap. He took off his jacket and placed it around her, making him shiver. He was wondering why the lady had tried to off herself, but then-30 minutes later- her heartbeat returned to normal as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" She questioned the air. She probably hadn't noticed Gold behind her, leaning on the wall of the lighthouse. She looked around, and finally spotted him. She realized that she was still alive with a sigh of disappointment. "Why must challengers come so early in this morning? Jasmine needs to rest..."

Gold's head perked up at her voice with a grin. "Heya, little lady." Gold sat on his legs on the sand of the beach looking at the girl he barely knew. "Are ya gonna t' tell me why you wanted to off yourself like that?" He nodded towards the lighthouse, which the two were directly across from.

"No, because it doesn't seem as though you get the intensity of the situation, little child." The crimson-eyed lass said without the hint of sarcasm or bitterness, but truth and sincerity. "You shouldn't have done that. Saving me was the least important-and by far, the worst- thing you could've done in Olivine."

Gold raised a brow at the girl who seemed younger than him. "Little boy? But, I'm 15." Gold stood, dusting off some sand from his khaki's. "Plus, aren't you like, younger than me? You still haven't answered my question from earlier."

She simply stood and handed him his jacket back. "Trust me, I'm not who you think I am." The ground began to shake with a bit of ferocity. Gold looked around panicked. He reached for her hand before seeing her smirk. Gold took a step back as her image flickered from her to a Pokemon he'd never seen before.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not who you think I am, boy." She said with a voice in her tone that sounded like it was commanding and divisive. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that made Gold want to die as she tilted her head to the side. "Is there something wrong, my dear frrrrriend?" The way she dragged out the 'r' in 'friend' made Gold swallow hard.

"What are you?" Gold tried to sound confident, but noticed himself stuttering on every word he intended to say towards the being. The girl? chuckled low and sweet, mocking innocence.

**_"Your biggest nightmare." _**

* * *

When Gold awoke, he noticed his breathing was irregular and His best friend, Crystal, hovered over him worriedly. When eh jumped up, Crystal's eyes lit up in joy. "Oh dear Arceus! I thought you'd never wake up!" Crystal nearly hugged the life out of him.

Silver then walked up, hands shoved into his pockets, and wearing the same defiant expression he wore when Gold first found him hiding out behind Professor Birch's lab. "By the way, Gold." Silver caught the golden eyed boy's attention enough for him to listen. Silver never said anything to him unless it was about a badge or a Pokemon anyway. "A new Pokemon has been discovered."

Gold smiled happily at the thought. "Oh yea? What's its name, Silv?" Gold chirped with Crystal still clinging to him like he'd fall asleep-forever this time.

Silver rolled his eyes at the nickname the raven gave him, but accepted it's approach. "I think it's called Darkrai."

Gold's smile grew wider at the name. It sounded interesting enough. "What's it do?"

Silver hummed, checking his Pokedex. "It says here it creates nightmares, simply put." Silver looks up to see Gold's pale face and raises a brow. "Why?"

Gold didn't answer back because the girl?'s words echoed in his skull until he screamed very loudly, making the two flinch. _"I'm your biggest nightmare..."_

Then, he heard something else that he know that the thing hadn't said.

******_"Watch out, or I'm gonna get ya." A cruel smile edged in his mind. "Boo."_**

* * *

I don't have a life. Self-explanatory.


End file.
